Depression and Loneliness
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: Barney & Robin have had a tough year and a half and it's all starting to unravel for both of them. They become depressed and find each other in a place they never thought of before. BR, some spoilers are included for season 8 if you haven't read them then this is your warning.


**So, I wanted to write this because it's been on my mind for sometime now and it's kind of annoying me. I know that the writers of HIMYM might be saving this for another specially time but it's been grating at me for the last half of this year. I want to write a one shot about Barney finding out that Robin can't have children so please read and review. This may contain some future spoilers I just don't know how this will come out but I know it will have to at some point.**

After Robin broke up with Nick in October 2012 she was feeling a bit lonely and a little depressed cause yet another one of her relationships failed. Of course, she still has her friends to keep her happy but that wasn't enough. So, one day in early November she had gone to a pet store just to look at the puppies that have just been born. She, it seems like had been going there for a while possible a good three weeks but she went there cause she wasn't feeling good about herself at this moment. It felt like clock work to her, she would go there at first once a week but then it turned into 2 days and then 3 days and soon she found herself going everyday. Her friends started to worry about her, Lily even tried to comfort her but Robin just blew her off by saying she is fine. Her depression started to worry everyone until one day when she was at the pet store saw someone she knew also checking out the newborn puppies and kittens as well.

It was Barney, he didn't tell anyone that he was also going to the exact same place for over a week but has always missed Robin. She would leave right before Barney showed up but on this day they both were in the pet store at the same time. Sometimes, when you least expect it fate just becomes all the more real and it did for both Barney and Robin on this day.

"Barney?" Robin said raising an eyebrow wondering why Barney is in this store.

"Oh, hi Robin!" Barney answer looking quickly at her then back at the window where the newborn puppies are.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked wondering why Barney is here and looking really sad for someone who has been seemingly happy the last month.

"Oh, I come here once a week to look at the puppies and kittens." Barney simply said not looking at Robin and keeping his focus on the cute puppies playing with their mother in the window.

"Really, why haven't I seen you here before?" Robin asked wondering why she hasn't seen Barney at all in the last three weeks she's been coming here.

"I don't know, I guess we just missed each other. I only have been coming here for a week." Barney said still looking at the puppies and kittens in the window.

"Really, a week? I have been coming here too for three week I don't know how we missed each other." Robin said looking at Barney then at the window where Barney was still looking through.

"Three weeks?" Barney questioned now looking at Robin wondering how he missed her when she has been coming here for three weeks.

"Yeah, three weeks since Nick and I broke up." Robin said now both were looking at each other.

"I was feeling really depressed and lonely so I thought the only thing that would make me happy again was seeing puppies cause I really started to miss my dogs." Robin continued telling Barney why she was coming to this pet store for over three weeks now.

"Oh, yeah me too. I have been feeling really lonely and depressed, I was hiding it really well too until you saw me here watching the puppies." Barney said stepping away a little from the window and now getting Robin's full attention.

"I guess we are both not in very good places right now huh?" Robin said looking at the floor and then back up at Barney with a sad but light smile.

"I guess so" Barney said smiling a little happy that Robin was there with him while he was going through this hard time. Luckily, she was going through the same thing he was and after leaving the pet store that afternoon Barney and Robin went to have some coffee and talk just the two of them. It has been a while since they just talked about what was going on in their lives and it felt like old times again and by the end of this conversation and coffee meeting they left hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"_So, why haven't you told me you were going to the pet store once a week and why have you been acting like your fine after your break up with Quinn?" Robin started as they sat down in a cozy booth in the back of the diner they were in._

"_Probably the same reason why you didn't tell me why you were going there. You know me, I don't like to share my feelings and emotions and if I said anything then I would have to explain to Lily, Marshall and Ted why I was feeling so depressed and lonely and I just wasn't in the mood to confess anything then." Barney told Robin the truth and it was true for both of them why they kept this little secret from their friends. If the secret came out they would have to go in full detail on why they are lonely and depressed and neither of them wanted to do that._

_So Barney and Robin sat and talked for it seemed like a lifetime but the conversation turned from a happy light conversation so a sudden serious conversation in over just a few minutes. Robin turned the conversation into serious when the conversation started drifting to wanting to get a new pet and then after a while it turned into talking about kids._

"_I wasn't going to tell you this cause I was afraid that if I said anything that you might not take it well. Please don't be mad at me after I say this cause this day went from sad to happy and I want to keep it happy okay?" Robin stated hoping that Barney will let her say what she needs to say to him and he obliged and let her talk._

"_Okay" Is what Barney said letting Robin talk._

"_Okay, first of all I want to tell you that I am so very sorry for what happened last year. Me choosing Kevin over you, it was the worst decision I've ever made and I fully whole heatedly react everything." Robin started trying to not to go right into telling him about her infertility. "Second, remember when I thought I was pregnant with our child?"_

"_Yes" Barney said nodding his head._

"_Well, after that appointment I got a phone call from the doctor asking me to come in to see her again. So, I did and then she told me that I can never have children." Robin said looking down at the table not looking at Barney at all cause she didn't want to see if he was hurt by this._

"_Robin, look at me." Barney said in a soft sweet voice hoping that Robin will look at him._

_Robin looked up and saw that he was smiling and not at all unhappy with her keeping this secret for a long time. She felt relief flow through her and once she saw that Barney was okay with this news she smiled back at him._

"_Robin, I am glad you told me this now cause if you waited any longer I might have decided that I do want kids someday." Barney said in a joking manner and it did get a laugh and smile out of Robin._

"_I'm kidding of course. I am seriously glad that you told me and it doesn't at all change how much I love you." Barney said smiling hoping Robin sees that he's serious._

"_Really?" Robin still wasn't sure if Barney was being honest but from the way he was making jokes and laughing he seems fine with it._

"_Really, I-If I really think about it really don't want kids I'm fine with being cool uncle Barney." He said in a serious tone which made Robin feel at ease with this whole thing and makes her regret keeping this secret from him all this time._

"_I'm glad cause there is also something I have been keeping from you." Robin said wanting to finally tell him how she feels._

"_There's more confessing?" Barney asked teasingly with a smile. "Go on." He let her say whatever it is that she has to say to him._

"_I love you Barney. I really really love you and have for a very long time I just didn't realize it till it was almost too late." She told him and felt like this was a huge weight off her shoulders and she hoped that Barney feels the same way as she feels._

_This brought a huge smile onto Barney's face he was so in love with this woman and now that she's told him that she loves him it was like the best moment of his life. It even took the moment when he first saw her in MacLaren's to the second most awesome moment of his life. When Barney met Robin his whole world changed cause it was the moment when he met the love of his life and he will never ever again regret meeting her that day with Ted cause if Ted wasn't so desperate he wouldn't have called him up and asked him to wingman him for the night. He actually wants to thank Ted for bringing (obsessing) over Robin cause if he didn't then he wouldn't have Robin in his life right now._

"_I love you too." He told her joining her on her side of the booth they were still in and giving her the sweetest and longest kiss of her life it took the waiter to break their kiss and got them to come up for air._

_Barney & Robin left the diner hand in hand walking outside they began to kiss again before walking down the street still never letting go of each others hands._

After this day Barney and Robin were in great places but most importantly they were happy being together again. It felt like this would never happen again but it has and they couldn't be more happier being with each other. In fact, this was the moment both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and just a short while later Barney proposed they were married within the next year.


End file.
